


It Was Just a Dream//JeanMarco Drabble

by taylormaede



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormaede/pseuds/taylormaede
Summary: “It was only a nightmare. It’s all right, I’ll always be by your side.”





	It Was Just a Dream//JeanMarco Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My second Jean x Marco drabble! I thought of this while I was at work one day and was all like “huh, that’d be so cute...I’m gonna write that( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).” Thanks to those who read my first Jean x Marco fan fiction “The Letter”--I know it may not be a lot and is probably not as good, but I’m still glad those of you liked it and will hopefully like this one! Let me know what you think, what could be improved and so on, and I hope you enjoy! {Re-uploaded for editing.}

“Wait...isn’t that... _Marco_?!”

Jean Kirstein looked down at the decaying body before him. He had wandered around the town all day helping clean out the remains of the non-survivors that unfortunately lost their lives to the unexpected Titan attack. He had hoped to soon find his best friend, Marco Bott, somewhere within the town alive and well. But after hours of just walking through the grim atmosphere, seeing the destruction and devastation surrounding him, he was able to find his best friend.

All that was left of him.

Marco laid there on the ground, completely motionless, lifeless...half of his upper body completed bitten off...

~

Jean woke up. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He could feel his heart pounding so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest at any second. He didn’t even realize tears were starting to stream down his face. The dream felt so real. Too real. He quickly sat up, and looked down at his side. Then a wave a relief fell over him.

Marco was laying there by his side, a warm smile on his face as he slept peacefully. Jean smiled slightly at his sleeping figure. He brushed some of his hair out of face. Marco slightly shifted in his sleep at the sudden touch. Jean, now feeling more relaxed, laid back down in the bed. He scooted closer towards him, wrapping his arm around his warm body. He held him as tight as he could, afraid that he would be gone in an instant if he were to let go. He didn’t want to imagine what it would be like without him, having to live his days without his best friend in the whole world. The thought of it was unbearable to even imagine. His eyes teared up once more as he held him close.

“Jean?” Marco murmured in a soothing voice.

Jean flinched at hearing Marco’s voice. He felt almost bad for waking him up.

“Jean, what’s the matter?” he cooed.

Jean shook his head, still holding onto Marco close as he buried his face in his pillow so he couldn’t see the tears streaming down his face. “It’s nothing...”

Marco was silent for a moment before he wrapped his own arm around him and pulled him close into a warm embrace. He ran his fingers through Jean’s hair, and immediately Jean felt relaxed. After what felt like a while, Marco used his free hand and took Jean’s hand into his. He looked into Jean’s eyes once more—he could tell he was fighting hard to hold back his tears.

When Jean could see the worry in his eyes, he finally let his emotions get the better of him. “I...I had a dream that I...that I lost you...” His voice cracked as he spoke.

Marco squeezed Jean’s hand tighter as held him closer. “Jean, it’s okay. It was only a nightmare. I’m here now,” he murmured, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Jean. I won’t leave your side. I’ll always be with you.”

Jean felt at ease within Marco’s warm embrace. Knowing he was truly there was enough to put his racing mind to rest. He listened to the soothing sound of his beating heart until they drifted off to sleep, their fingers still intertwined.

~

Then he woke up.

The other side of his bed was empty, as it had always been. He was confused at first, but then he remembered it had always been like that since that day. Jean laid there on the bed, alone, looking at the ceiling.

It was just a dream. A dream he had wished was real.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama & Kodansha


End file.
